The Eternal Assassin
by Winged Senea
Summary: “You? You’re...” “...Under a new contract. Goodbye.” There was no better job for the Fireman, to be an assassin for all eternity was his true calling.
1. Prologue

Senea: Um...Surprise? A new story that i myself am not sure what I am doing with it. I have a few things floating around about how to make this story but it might not get off the ground XP Anywho, yes this is about Volke, for no reason. In part IV chapter whatever when Volke is fighting Izuka he says that he's under a new contract. So it could mean two things 1. His new contract was chnaged by Bastian to allow him to kill Izuka or 2. He had been under a contract before with Izuka. This story is based off of the second one., because that was what I had always thought, plus I wanted to try and see how well I could write Volke...since I kind of use him now and he is awesome. Yeah. Please enjoy a completely non-Soren related fanfic from me!

I don't own Fire Emblem!

The Eternal Assassin: Prologue

The entire mansion was quiet and dark, with only a few torches lighting the corridors for the guards to see. A gentle summer breeze flowed through the hall, the flames following the wind to wherever it was going to before stilling once more. The guards patrolled along in pairs, while there was a guard posted for every door in the vast building. One door, however, had three guards taking care of it, all of whom looked tired from the evening shift. Guarding only the contents of the room and the person inside was hardly a satisfying job for them.

A shadow appeared and disappeared in an instant, as the person who was the shadow walked silently across the floor, passing the guards with relative ease. The shadow approached the door and hid safely within the shadows of a draped curtain. He watched with calm eyes as another patrol passed the guarded door and waited patiently for them to be out of sight before he made his move. He only had a small amount of time to finish his objective before the other patrol came. He had to act fast. And he did.

Stepping out of the drakness, he leaped into action. Removing his dagger from its sheath, he grabbed the closest guard and sliced his throat before he had time to react. His comrades only then became aware of his presence. One began to shout for reinforcements but the shadow was already upon him, elbowing him in the face for silence before sending his dagger into a space of his armor, silencing him indefinitely. He turned towards the very last guard who seemed to be in shock of the shadows appearance and stood there. With a quick step and move of his arm, the last guard was finished.

The shadow smiled to himself as he wiped the blood off of his dagger with his gloved hand. Guards were probably the easiest to get rid of. Turning his attention back to his mission, he immediately went to the door and picked it with incredible speed, opening it with one full swing. It made a creaking noise but managed to make nothing louder. The shadow then continued into the room where his mission awaited him.

Books lined the walls of the medium sized room. Scrolls, potions and tomes were scattered on the table haphazardly as a small head protruded from one of the many piles rendering from the wooden structure. The man poked his head up at the noise of the door opening and screamed in fright, yelling for his guards to come and protect him. Footsteps were heard in the distance as his help was arriving sooner than the shadow thought that it would. He quickly raised his dagger and lunged at the scholar with deadly accuracy. He never stood a chance.

Flinging the body aside, the shadow looked for what was needed, immediately seeing on one of the corners of the table, where the scholar had been moments before. He placed them delicately but quickly into his bag and made for his escape once they were secure.

He was greeted by several guards, holding spears and swords. All of them were shouting at him to surrender. He ignored it before running straight into the armored crowd. Kicking the first two he shifted his bag on his other shoulder so that he was able to fight more appropriately. Using his dagger once again, ha managed to cut another two soldiers before he had space to make a complete getaway. Running towards the edge of the corridor, he jumped off one of the nearest baloneys and landed safely on the ground, before continuing to run out of the mansion and the scholars grounds. The noise the guards made became more faint as his distance was made from the Begnion mansion. His mission finally complete.

* * *

Senea: Short yes, interesting, yes? This can be sort of a stand alone thing...But it also can be continued! And I would like it if it was. Well, you guys are the judge, please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

Senea: Haven't seen this in a while...Oh well. Trying to give this some more thought but here is the second chapter for those who are interested. Thanks for those people who are!

Disclaimer: Just like a vagabond I own nothing.

* * *

"You're late." Was the response from his employer as Volke entered the room. He was hunched over a numerous amount of papers, not looking up once to see the person who had entered, he knew already who it was.

"There were more guards than expected." He said simply, placing the bag of collected goods on the table. "The journey itself to travel should have told you it would be long."

The other didn't respond when he heard the clinking of the potions in the bag. He stood up from where he was and shuffled his way towards it, his eyes staring at the bag with an estactic look on his crooked face. He reached out to grabbed it but was stopped when a knife crept up to his throat. "Gurkk!"

The man did not remove his dagger but merely brought his other hand towards the man, his palm upwards. "Twenty thousand gold. Then you can have your precious treasure, Izuka." He stated calmly, looking at the man. His hand with the dagger neither moved towards the man's neck, nor did it falter away. It was a mere border that the man couldn't cross without his payment.

"Grr...Fine." The man, Izuka, snapped at him, shuffling away from his goal to go and grab a large leather pouch not so far away. He tossed it to the other who caught it with relative ease. When he saw the thief move away from the bag, he took the opportunity and went straight for it. Opening it swiftly he removed the potions with a delicate manor and stared at them in awe. He giggled to himself at the accomplishment. "What perfect timing...whee...His potions are nearly completed. Now with just a modification...hee hee...the elixir will be finished in no time at all."

Volke ignored his employers babbling and turned to leave, his mission finally completed. A growl from his now old emplyer made him stop just at the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Izuka growled at him, glaring at Volke's back with sharp daggers in his eyes.

Volke turned lazily to look at the man and gave him a sly smile. "You need anything more from my skills?"

Izuka took a step back and felt a shiver run through his spine. He hated working with this assassin. But, he was the best and never questioned any of your motives, as long as you paid well.

"Hmph." Izuka huffed, glaring at the man. "That's all for now. I'll call on you again if there are any missing ingrdients."

The assassin said nothing as he opened the door and continued to exit out of Daein Keep. "There aren't any. I made sure of it." he stated simply, and shut the door behind him. Minutes later, he was out of the castle and closing towards the border of Nevassa.

Thinking twice on leaving the city so soon, he slipped into the nearest pub and, nodding his head to the keeper, went into a corner booth with very little lighting. Smoothly taking out his pipe, he lit it with pratcied ease and took a long drag before letting it out in tiny smoke circles. Nodding to the serving girl who give him some ale, he began to listen to the drunken squallings of the soldiers and peasents.

"Gave 'er one hard slap in th' face..."

"...Sold it for double what I had actually paid..."

"...General'll have my head if I come back drunk again. Clean out the stables for a week...Maybe one more..."

"General Gawain left."

His ears perked at that small information and he smirked. This wa going to be interesting. He moved his eyes to lay upon two soldiers, one had silver armor on and the other had the normal black armor that many Daein soldiers wore. He recongnized them to be General Tauroneo and General Herken. The man they were talking about was one of the four riders and a skilled swordsman. Why would someone like that leave Daein? He set his ears on the conversation and listened in some more.

"That's a lie and you know it Tauroneo." Herken spat out, taking a drink from his beer. He glared at the other man, demanding an explaination.

"It's the truth, Herken. He told me so himself, the day before he left. Barely took anything with him. King Daein is not pleased either. Not because of losing a Rider, but something else..." The more intelligent man, Tauroneo spoke more quietly. Volke moved his head to the side to get a better hearing on him.

"Pah. King's always fussin' about something. If Gawain's gone then that leaves room for promotion. Who cares why he left? Bit of a justice know-it-all type any how. Started datin' girls from the chruch and all that. Not nice of a fellow."

"Says one who never won a fight against him and hated him." Tauroneo stated, frowning at the man's poor choice of words. "Something perturbed him and forced him to leave...What could it have been?"

"Who gives two figs over that cow? Better he leave before King decides to get suspicious of him. Left some damn good students under 'im though. That Zelgius guy won't stop beatin' my boys. Hic."

Volke left the conversation then, knowing a bit of a tidbit that he could explore as he kept busy. Nothign was left for the two warriors to talk about now but rumours. And those lost their feel after hearing them for the twentith time.

His thoughts went back to General Gawain. Maybe he would eve meet with the man, learing why one of the Four Riders left his post so early. With that new information, he thanked the serving girl, tucked in his pipe and set off for another town where, he knew, he was going to be needed of his services. There was always some place that did.

* * *

Senea: Timeline and foreshadowing set! Sorry again for the late update, in a slump with this one. Chapters will be short and odd sometimes, reflecting on some of the stuff Volke did before he met Griel and continue a bit afterwards.

Anyways, tell me what you guys think and review please! Any suggestions are always helpful!


End file.
